Highschool Bound
by RavenBubble
Summary: Lizzie McGuire is going to highschool. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are just hoping to survive their freshman year, but a group of popular seniors have other plans....


Raven Hunda: Hey everyone!! Bubble Duck is to lazy to drag her butt out of bed so I get to write the story for today!! This story is a genre we've never done before so please bare with me! BOB had a very unfortunate accident with a very sharp knife. I always told him not to run with knives unless you're trying to kill the unwanted critic that I call 'dude'. Then it's okay….

ANYWAYS!! At the end of each chapter I'm including a chapter from my story that doesn't have a name quite yet….. This story is about Lizzie McGuire and her freshman year of high school. I'm trying to be a little more serious but I won't be able to stop myself from throwing in a little bit of humor….. muhahaha!! So on with the story!

Disclaimer: Bubble Duck and I don't own any characters and/or story plots from the television show Lizzie McGuire. We're just borrowing the characters and we will give them back dry-cleaned and ironed when we're done!!

Lizzie slammed the car door and looked about her. Kids of all looks were running about and yelling.

"Bye Lizzie! Oh my baby girl all grown up!" Lizzie turned to her mother and brushed back a lock of her blonde hair.

"I'll be all right mom don't cry. I better get going. Bye." Lizzie spun around and walked off before her mother could say something totally embarrassing. Lizzie wandered around the school yard not paying attention to where she was going. Looking down at the ground Lizzie felt tears welling in her eyes. _Oh, what am I going to do? All these kids, it won't be anything like Middle School! And I just know Kate is going to be 'popular' again. Why did we ever stop be Best Friends anyway? I could be popular right now too………_ Lizzie was jarred from her thoughts as she bumped into something, or some one…

"Hey! Watch it FRESHMAN!! Freshmen stay over **_there_**!! Only seniors stand on this side of the side walk! And if you can't learn that I'll teach it to you by trashing you!!" A large teenage boy with a football jacket stood in front of her. His brown hair spiked and his green eyes flashing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Lizzie managed to stammer out. A blonde girl about 5' 5" crossed her arms and narrowed her green eyes.

"Are you done Dylan? We have more important things to discuss than one stupid freshman!"

"Ya, like my party this Saturday!" Lizzie saw a very short brunette glaring at the boy the blonde had called Dylan.

"Whatever America, I can do what I want." Dylan said. "Get along short stop." _Oh he better not be talking to me! I'm not as short as that little brunette, what did he call her? America?_ Lizzie crossed her arms like the blonde and walked away from the little group.

"So Sydney are your parents letting you have the party in the basement like last time?" The small brunette smirked.

"My parents are going out of town this weekend, so we can have the party where ever we want!" Cameron Henderson flipped his long brown hair and his brown eyes twinkled.

"Great Sydney! When is it? Maybe some of the guys and me will drop by. What do you say Dylan?" Dylan grumbled and fidgeted.

"Sure whatever." Cameron opened his mouth to reply when a very loud screech was heard.

"OH A PARTY!! GREAT! I'LL BE THERE! DON'T WORRY! When is it???!!" The small group stared at the blonde with puffy hair. America brushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Who are you freshman?" The other blonde flashed a white smile.

"I'm Kate. I was popular in Middle School so I'm 'marking my territory' you might say." A thin blonde eyebrow went up.

"Right…… Well I'm America and I don't like you. So you aren't popular any more chick." Kate stared at the blonde.

"WHAT!! NOOO!! I'M POPULAR I'M POPULAR I'M POPULAR!!" Cameron's brown eyes twinkled.

"Not anymore." Kate started sobbing and rushed away.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it America. Kate, just like everyone else, only wants to be popular." America shrugged at the average brunette who had red streaks and flashing blue-green eyes.

"You know the rules Bubble. Jerks, besides Dylan, are not allowed to be popular." Dylan snorted. Bubble linked arms with her best friend.

"I know America. Come on lets go, I want you to meet this guy I met at a video shoot."

"Lizzie, Miranda I want to introduce you to my new friends." Lizzie looked up from the history book she was studying to see the same blonde from this morning.

"You." They said in unison. The blonde smiled.

"Sorry about Dylan he can be such a jerk sometimes." Lizzie shrugged warily at the blonde. _Ya I noticed._ A brunette with red streaks smiled at Lizzie.

"Hi! I'm Bubble. So your Gordo's friends?" When Lizzie and Miranda nodded she continued. "It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you in Calculus this morning. It's really great to put faces to names." Lizzie smiled at the brunette. She seemed harmless.

"Hi Bubble. I'm Lizzie, and that's Miranda." Bubble smiled again.

"I see you've already met America!" Lizzie blinked. Only that blonde from this morning was standing next to Bubble, and Gordo. Unless…….

"Hey guys!!" A short brunette ran up and started jabbering._ The same brunette from this morning, America._

R.H.: Okay that was the first chapter of High School Bound. Now here is a sneak preview of my story The Chronicles of Middle School: The Beginning. I hope you enjoy it!

I followed my friends through the doors of Titan Middle School. It was our first day of sixth grade. I wasn't nervous though. I told all of my friends that I was but in truth, I couldn't be more relieved, Summer was boring, and truth be told I missed school. That was weird, which was why I didn't even tell my BFFs the truth.

"BUBBLE!!" I sighed inside, it was America. Everyone loved her sure, but sometimes I was a bit jealous. America had everything! America was a beautiful blonde, with gorgeous purple eyes (don't worry they're contacts). America was in TAG or Talented And Gifted. America also was part of a community drama program where she played all the main roles. How could I not be jealous??

In comparison I could never match up. I had average brown hair with just a hint of red, and blue-green eyes. My nose was pointed and my chin was square. I was in all of the average classes. No TAG for me. Two things that definitely made America perfect though was her boyfriend Cameron Henderson, the hottest boy in the sixth grade, and America's 'other' friends. In school they were called popular, out of school or in secluded corners they were referred to as The Plastics. They ruled the school, whether it was in fashion, grades, or boyfriends The Plastics had everything.

"Hey America." I recognized the voice of my friend Minnie West. Minnie too was pretty with soft features and beautiful blue-black hair. Her eyes were carefully pointed upwards due to her Japanese heritage. Her almond eyes were emotionless, like a dolls.

"Bubble, what's your first period?" I didn't feel like talking to that bubbly wannabe.

"Science." I answered shortly. Sydney, my other friend, came up to America. Sydney wasn't exactly ugly, but she certainly needed to wear some make up. Sydney had messy brown hair and sharp green eyes. Pimples were everywhere on her over-sized nose. She could also do with some high tops, Sydney was the shortest girl in our grade.

"What's your first period America? I got stuck with Home Economics. That stinks doesn't it?" Sydney always wanted America's attention.

"I have Drama first period with Cameron and Jessica. I don't know what you think is wrong with Family Consumer Sciences, I like that class, the teacher is really nice." I smirked as Sydney stuttered.

"W-well I k-know the teachers c-cool and all but the class could really lighten up." _Whoa wrong move kido._ I thought. America glared at Sydney. A fight was brewing up. She knew it.

"Whatever Sydney, when you sort out your feelings let me know."

"HEY AMERICA!!" A short blonde came running up. I stared, it was just my luck to first run into America and then have to deal with America's stupid friend Jessica. Although Jessica had white-blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes, she was stupid. Not just ditzy but literally stupid. It was funny sometimes when it wasn't annoying.

"Guess what! Courtney got her hair dyed! It's read now!!" A few seconds of silence accompanied her statement.

"Don't you mean red?" That was Amelia Wallace my Best, Best Friend. Amelia was the smartest girl in the sixth grade, not to mention the whole TAG program. Even America had trouble keeping up with her. Amelia would be pretty if she brushed her hair and got contacts. Her golden blonde hair was snarled and her blue eyes were hidden behind ugly black frames. Jessica waved her hand majestically.

"Sure, whatever. America you _have _to see her! Chelsea told me that Crystal had a big butt, and Crystal told me that Courtney was a s-

"Tell me later Jessica. We really have to get going to class. I'll see you later Bubble!" That stupid America she just wouldn't get the hint, I hadn't said a single word to America and she only said goodbye to her, Bubble!

"Yes, we should get going too." Amelia grabbed me and dragged me off in the vague direction of our Science class.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" hissed Amelia.

"What do you mean?" Amelia's glare intensified and I wished I had brought sunscreen.

"Do not be coy with me Bubble! Why did you not talk to America? She practically only talked to you! This is your chance! You could be popular, have any boyfriend you wanted, and you could hang out with the popular kids!" I shook my head.

"No." Pulling away from Amelia, I stalked into my classroom and sat down next to one of my friends Sierra Hayes. No one really understood why Sierra wasn't popular, she was pretty, outgoing, athletic, smart, and she dressed fashionably. Sierra's brown hair, freckles, and green eyes were perfectly accented by everything she wore.

"Hey Bubble. Are you okay? Are you in a fight with Amelia or did America suddenly spring on you?" I chuckled. Sierra always knew what I was feeling sometimes even before I did myself.

"Both really. Amelia says that America was all over me and that I could be popular and whatever, but I told her no. So I'm fighting with Amelia." Sierra placed a golden hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Amelia's always on your case about popularity isn't she? No, don't answer. Sometimes you need to laissez lui tout allez, or let it all go. You know?" I laughed. Sierra was one of the few friends of mine that could speak, read, or write another language. It was a useful talent for passing notes that nobody could read. The bell rang and Mr. MacKay walked in.

"Good morning class! Welcome to your first day of SCIENCE!!" Mr. MacKay went on to talk about the class rules. I scribbled a note in Japanese and passed it to Sierra who could read and write Japanese like me.

私はAmelia で気違い、彼女である全人気事についての急な動きである。

Or "I'm mad at Amelia, she is being a jerk about the whole popularity thing.' Sierra wrote back:

彼女は外側で美しく、しかし内部で醜い魔法使いのようである。

Or 'she is like an enchantress, beautiful on the outside, but ugly on the inside.' Okay like that really made sense. So I replied saying 'What the heck does that mean?' At this time Mr. MacKay grabbed the note and tried to read it. His triumphant look turned into one of confusion as he discovered like so many others had that he couldn't read the note.

"What does this note say young ladies? I ask that you stand up in front of the class and read it to us." Looking at Sierra I knew she was going to open her mouth to say something really stupid.

"You may ask Mr. MacKay, but we will not oblige." Like that. Just great, if Mr. MacKay was as big a sour-puss as I thought he was we would get detention. Mr. MacKay's roaring grumble filled the room making me flinch.

"Then perhaps I should restate this: GO TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM AND READ THE NOTE." When neither of us moved he roared again. "NOW!" I jumped out of my seat and ran to the front of the classroom with Sierra close behind. I took a deep breath and read the note.

"It says: I'm ma-

"mad at my sister's cousin Amelia. She was being a real jerk. Your sister needs to get some help. What do you mean?" I had to hand it to her, Sierra had covered up our conversation perfectly. Mr. MacKay didn't look to happy that Sierra had finished. I didn't care he could do whatever he wanted.

"Mr. MacKay, I have a note for a Minnie West ." Mr. MacKay snatched the note from the messenger's hands and almost threw it at Minnie. As we took our seats I glanced at the note. It looked like some form of Chinese. One of the few languages I didn't read, write, or speak.

"What does it say?"

" Daughter, you are needed tonight for the family dinner. Father will pick you up. Mother." Minnie's family was very traditional.

"I'm sorry Minnie." Minnie shrugged.

"Oh, well."

R.H.: Well folks that's the first chapter! Joy to the World!! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Please review and tell me what you think! I don't mind flames as long as they are said with _proper gramm**a**r and spelling_!!! Bubble Duck got flamed and the jerk was like:

YUR STUPID AND YU CAN'T SPELL! AND YUR GRAMMER SUCKS! YUR STORIES RN'T EVEN FUNNY!! GIT A LIVE!!

Which I think he was trying to say: Your stupid and you can't spell! And you grammar sucks! Your stories aren't even funny!! Get a life!! I don't mind if you flame me, but please please please use proper _gramm**a**r_ and spelling!! Thank you!! See you soon!! Lots of love!! Raven Hunda.


End file.
